Conventionally, there is an apparatus for displaying the details of a warning event on a display screen in accordance with a user operation using a touch panel.
In the apparatus, however, the operation of displaying the details of a warning event on the display screen may be inconvenient.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein a display control program capable of improving the convenience of an operation, a display control apparatus, a display control system, and a display control method capable of improving the convenience of an operation.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a display control program according to an exemplary embodiment, the display control program is executed by a computer included in an apparatus for, in accordance with an operation using a pointing device for inputting an input position on a display screen, displaying an image on the display screen. The display control program causes the computer to execute: acquiring an input using the pointing device; determining whether or not the input using the pointing device is an operation of moving the input position; if it has been determined in the determination of the operation that the input using the pointing device is the operation of moving the input position, determining an operation direction of the operation of moving the input position; and if the operation direction determined in the determination of the operation direction corresponds to any one of a plurality of directions determined in advance, moving a predetermined display target in a direction based on the operation direction, thereby causing the predetermined display target to appear on the display screen. In the process of causing the display target to appear, if it has been determined that the operation direction corresponds to any one of the plurality of directions, a common display target is caused to appear, regardless of which one of the plurality of directions the operation direction corresponds to.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a common display target to appear on a display screen by a pointing device operation not in one direction determined in advance but in an operation direction corresponding to any one of a plurality of directions determined in advance. This makes it possible to cause the common display target to appear on the display screen by a very convenient operation.
In addition, the display control program may further cause the computer to execute, if an operation in the operation direction corresponding to any one of the plurality of directions has been performed with the display target displayed on the display screen, displaying the display target on the display screen while moving the display target in accordance with the operation direction.
Based on the above, it is also possible to perform the operation of moving a display target having appeared by a very convenient operation.
In addition, the display control program may further cause the computer to execute, if a predetermined operation different from an operation capable of causing the display target to appear has been performed with the display target displayed on the display screen, erasing the display target from the display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to erase a display target without confusion with the operation of moving the display target.
In addition, the predetermined operation may be an operation of selecting, using the pointing device, a predetermined display area displayed on the display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily erase a display target without confusion with the operation of moving the display target.
In addition, in the process of causing the display target to appear, if the operation direction of the operation of causing the display target to appear has been upward or downward on the display screen, a display target capable of moving to the left or right on the display screen in accordance with an operation using the pointing device may be caused to appear, and if the operation direction of the operation of causing the display target to appear has been to the left or right on the display screen, a display target capable of moving upward or downward on the display screen in accordance with an operation using the pointing device may be caused to appear.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily move a display target by performing an operation in a direction different from the operation of causing the display target to appear.
In addition, the display control program may further cause the computer to execute, if the operation direction of the operation of causing the display target to appear has been upward or downward on the display screen and after the display target has been displayed on the display screen, erasing the display target from the display screen in accordance with an operation of which an operation direction is upward or downward on the display screen, and if the operation direction of the operation of causing the display target to appear has been to the left or right on the display screen and after the display target has been displayed on the display screen, erasing the display target from the display screen in accordance with an operation of which an operation direction is to the left or right on the display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily erase a display target by performing an operation in the same direction as or a direction opposite to that of the operation of causing the display target to appear.
In addition, the plurality of directions determined in advance may be two or more of up, down, left, and right directions on the display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a display target to appear by a convenient operation for performing an operation not in one direction determined in advance but in any two of up, down, left, and right directions.
In addition, in the process of causing the display target to appear, the display target may be displayed on top of at least part of a display image that has been displayed on the display screen before the display target has been caused to appear.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a display target to appear in priority to a display image that has been displayed on a display screen.
In addition, in the process of causing the display target to appear, the display target may be displayed on top of an entirety of a display image that has been displayed on the display screen before the display target has been caused to appear.
Based on the above, it is possible to display a display target using a relatively large display area.
In addition, the display target may be an information image that describes information regarding a display image that has been displayed on the display screen before the display target has been caused to appear, or information regarding the apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause information likely to be desired by a user to appear by a convenient operation.
In addition, the display control program may further cause the computer to execute displaying on each of a plurality of display screens a display image based on execution of a predetermined application. In this case, in the process of causing the display target to appear, a display target different from the display image may be caused to appear on one of the plurality of display screens.
Based on the above, it is possible to, with a display target displayed on one display screen, view a display image based on the execution of an application using another display screen.
In another exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a display control program according to the exemplary embodiment, the display control program is executed by a computer included in an apparatus for, in accordance with an operation using a pointing device for inputting an input position on a display screen, displaying an image on the display screen. The display control program causes the computer to execute: acquiring an input using the pointing device; determining an operation direction of an operation of moving the input position using the pointing device; and if the operation direction determined in the determination of the operation direction corresponds to at least either a first direction or a second direction determined in advance, moving a predetermined display target in a direction corresponding to the operation direction, thereby causing the predetermined display target to appear on the display screen, wherein in the process of causing the display target to appear, a common display target is caused to appear when the operation direction has been determined as corresponding to the first direction and when the operation direction has been determined as corresponding to the second direction.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a common display target to appear on a display screen by a pointing device operation not in one direction determined in advance but in an operation direction corresponding to at least either a first direction or a second direction determined in advance. This makes it possible to cause the common display target to appear on the display screen by a very convenient operation.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a display control apparatus and a display control system including a computer for achieving the above operations, and a display control method including the above operations.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to cause a common display target to appear on a display screen by a pointing device operation not in one direction determined in advance but in an operation direction corresponding to any one of a plurality of directions determined in advance. This makes it possible to cause the display target to appear on the display screen by a very convenient operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.